James and Lily
by Princess of Niight
Summary: One Shot: The first kiss between lily and james. the story goes right up to their actual kiss. please read and review. Teaser for story.
1. The Story: James and Lily

**For more info about anything and review replies please read the next two chapters!**

* * *

The Kiss

"JAMES POTTER!!" Lily Evans screamed for the hundredth time. She stormed threw the castle soaking wet looking for the arrogant prat. She searched everywhere from the library, to the heads dorm to Gryffindor Tower. She found his best friend Sirius Black sitting on a couch in the tower.

"Have you seen him?" She asked trying not to yell. Everyone in the castle new about their fights and it was bad to get caught in one.

"What did he do now?" Sirius asked trying but failing not to laugh.

"What does it look like?" She yelled angrily.

"James did something again to her?" Remus Lupin said chuckling as he walked into the common room.

"Obviously Remus. He is not as nice as you are. Have you seen him?"

"He went to the Great Hall to get an early dinner. he said he had plans tonight so he had to eat early."

"Thank you very much Remus." She stormed out of the room. Alianna Thomas and Chelsea Renald came into the common room from the girl's dorm.

"What is she yelling about now?" Chelsea asked annoyed. "I was sleeping."

"James." Sirius said. He put down his homework and got up. "If we run fast enough we can see the fight. We'll take one of our short cuts." They all nodded in agreement.

Even though James Potter was in love with Lily Evans he still played pranks on her. He was sitting in the great hall eating. A couple of minutes passed and he wondered why it was taking her so long. He looked at the entrance for the hundredth time and saw his friends running to sit down beside him.

"I hope the plan works this time." Sirius said.

"It is about time since she has been crushing on you as long as you have been crushing on her." Alianna said.

"Remind me again why if she likes me she wont go out with me?" James asked.

"She knows how many women you've dates and how long. She doesn't want to be the next "Potter girl". She doesn't know you like we do." Chelsea said.

"She also just broke up with her boyfriend."

"Have you done everything we discussed?" Remus asked. The 5 of them had come up with a way for Lily to admit her feelings to him.

"Step one: Stop asking her out. I haven't asked her out since the last day of sixth year." It had almost been the hardest part. James loved it when she rejected him.

"Step two: Call her by her first name when associating with her and only when completely necessary as to make her start to get irritated."

"They only talk during our prefect meetings. I have all my classes with him." Remus said.

"Step three: this one was the hardest thing. I got a girl who didn't mind being used to go out with me and make Lily jealous."

"I can't believe that Bella hated Lily so much that she would do it. it was a nice touch thing of a Slytherin." He had gone out with Bellatrix Black Sirius's cousin because he new that Lily would get madder at him dating her and Bella had hated Lily enough to do it being one of the only ones to actually hate her.

"Step four: break Lily up with her boyfriend. I actually got caught doing it. I thought that was going to be the bad part." Earlier that week he had spread a rumour that Lily was cheating on her boyfriend and he had told her the rumour by accident right after she had been dumped. Lily had been very mad at him.

"Step five: with all of Lily's built up anger when you pranked her today it should have been the last straw for her. She'll be in here soon yelling at you." Sirius said.

"They say in her muggle romance novels that if the person is so mad at the object of his or her desire they will have to release the tension some how." Alianna said.

"She'll be here in three, two…"

"JAMES POTTER!!"

"…one. Right on time." Sirius said looking up from his watch.

"Why, hello my Lily Flower." He said.

"I told you never to call me that." She said fuming. "James Potter you are going to pay for the way you treated me."

"Oh. And how was that?"

"You don't treat me any better than you do anyone else. Supposedly you love me but you have a strange way of showing it."

"You still haven't told me how I treated you badly."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why I should ever give you a chance." This was very hard for Lily. She had been crushing on James since the first time he had asked her out in third year. "Am I just another prize for you? You always say that I'm beautiful but is that it? Give me one good reason and then I'll tell you how you have treated me!" She screamed the last part.

"You go first!" He took a step closer to her.

"I gave you my conditions for answering. No answer to my question no answer to your question." By now everyone in the great hall was staring at them.

When he didn't say or do anything but stare at her she said, "Fine you win. You want to know what you did?" he gave a faint nod, "You told my boyfriend that I was cheating on him. I was not cheating on him. I actually liked him."

James just nodded and motioned for him to continue. "You dumped water on me today and you dated Bellatrix, a Slytherin no less. If you say you have feelings," She put her fingers in the air and motioned quotes, "for me, how is that going to show it?"

"Are you admitting your jealous?" Smirking, he inched closer to her again.

"No, I am not jealous. You are just a hypocrite. You claim to hate Slytherins yet you date one." She took a step back and he followed her. They were now only a foot apart.

"I saw the way you looked at Kenny. You didn't like him. You were trying to make me jealous." He walked up to her so their noses almost touched.

"When you admit it I'll admit it," he started to smile, "If it's true, which it's not!'

"Admit it!"

"You first!"

"No you!"

"No you!" All of a sudden, because of the closeness, James, on impulse put both of his hands on Lily's face and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone in the great hall seemed to gasp at the same time.

* * *


	2. Hey Guys!

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
